Shining Hope
by SOCH14
Summary: Prologue to Silvers past: While it is true that Silver possibly doesn't have any memory what so ever of his family or where he's really from, it doesn't seem to stop this optimistic hedgehog from trying to make the most of his current moments in his life, with every now and then ignoring the puzzling questions of his past...


**Shining Hope**

 **A Silver the hedgehog fanfic that sadly I think I might have somehow accidentally deleted...whoops?**

* * *

 **AN:** Okay so, I apparently have no idea how to properly use FanFiction on here when it comes to re-editing a story and since this was the first story I had attempted to do so I wasn't even sure what the heck I was doing...sadly that'snot  
the first time I've done a simple mistake like that when being online...anyway!I was being an idiot and I somehow accidentally deleted thisby the time I had the chance to comeback to this story on my own computer and well...Ihadabsolutely  
no idea what the heck I was doing, that cause me to accidentally delete it when really I was trying to edit it, heh...well with that said and done lets finally and officially start off my very first fanfic story! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea for a story, characters and settings and all that stuff belongs to SEGA/Dicand the only twoOC's I plan on putting on here belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1: How did this happen?

(****within Silver's dream****)

 _Why does it feel so cold and empty?_

 _I see nothing but darkness._

 _Just where am I?_

 _Am I alone?_

I ponder through these thoughts as I walk aimlessly to what seem like hours through an empty black void, and all I can hear are the echoes of my shoes as I make my feet move in a continued straight direction without knowing if I'm even goingthe  
right way.

Suddenly I hear this weird air chilling, suspenseful laughter all around me that I'm not even sure where it's even coming from.

Now all I can hear is my heart pounding loudly more and more as I keep listening on to the evil laughter that only gets louder and louder the more I attempt to walk aimlessly into the unknown.

In my sudden attempt to try to get away from the unknown laughter that keeps filling up the air around me, making it harder for me to breath or even think straight with all this sudden anxiety creeping up on me, I automatically find myself movingmy  
legs and feet going faster, and faster till the slow echoes of my foot steps become loud booming echoes across the black floor. 

_Faster._ My mind keeps telling my legs and feet.

 _Faster._

 _I must try running faster,_ is all my mind can now think of _. Running._

My field of vision suddenly becomes a blur, it doesn't help the fact that the more I run the more scared I become. What's worse is now the evil laugh is now _taunting_ me. Saying things like I won't make it. And it's hopeless.

I then suddenly find myself falling on the cold, hard, unforgivable black flooring. I didn't even realized it till my face was touching the floor that in my haste to get out of this place I accidentally made my own two feet collide with one another  
/causing me to suddenly fall. And to think that was bad, that laughter that by now I've started to get a bit slightly frustrated at the fact that I cannot outrun it, seeing as how I don't even posses such incredible speed, and the fact that I've  
/fallen only makes my unlucky situation moreworser.

 _Dear chaos...will that laughter ever stop?_

I cannot concentrate for the life of me, all I can hear now is my heart rate skyrocketing and pounding so loud it practically hurts to even breath, as I attempt to get back on my feet again.

"Foolish youngling! Did you honestly thought it would be possible to defeat me? Ha! You don't even know what true power even feels like, or how to make those that are weaker then you cower in fear and in misery. You're pathetic...clearly not worthyof  
my time to try to destroy you!"

 _The audacity of that voice! Does it ever end?!_

 _I can feel it now, all the more clearer, it's distortioning my thoughts so much, I swear if this keeps up I might just even go insane all for the sake of that horrendous voice to stop!_

 _Badum._

 _One heart beat._

 _Badum-Badum._

 _Make that two._

 _Badum-badum-badum._

 _Now there's 3._

 _That's it. I keep telling myself just breath in and out nice and steady..._

 _"Hahahahahhahah, muahahaha!"_

 _Aw damn it! Not that laughter!_

To my great disappointment just when I thought I finally managed to control my heart rate, it goes back up again, in an even more louder fast pace _._

Suddenly my vision becomes even more blurry then before, and suddenly I find myself looking at something bright, so bright that because I've accustom my eyes to the dark empty void they become watery as I try to get used to this new light that I'mseeing.

Sadly before I can take another step towards it, I find my face suddenly re-acquaintance itself with the black flooring.

I try to at least look up only to see the same white light diminishing, along with that tormenting laughter that finally seems to be calming down saying to me these finallast haunting words before I can barely feel my eyelids as they grow heavythemore  
I attempt at keeping them up.

 _"Sadly as much as I despise you, I have far more important and bigger plans to accomplish...although seeing what you can do I might just have to use you as one of my pawns..."_

* * *

Within the darkness of the night, and with the dim light of the moon and stars shining through the small open window, a figure can be seen sleeping on a poor excuse for a comfortable bed, with the mattress being old and worn out over the years  
andthe metal beams supporting the base of the bed, being repaired after one so many times in attempt to keep itself from collapsing is miraculous still standing, especially with the weight of the medium size figure sleeping on it. The squeaks  
and loud turns of the base of the bed and mattress can be heard while its occupier is constantly moving to one side to another on the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position due to the nightmare that the anthropomorphic being seems to be having  
if taken a closer look upon inspection of its face features, unlike that of a calm sleeping face, the eyes are scrunch up as though the sleeping figure is feeling pain, despite not having any physical injuries on itself. And small whimpers hereand  
there can be quietly heard coming from the beings closed up mouth almost as though it is trying to hold back a scream or two.

Suddenly a loud whoosh like sound can be heard of said sleeping figure abruptly sitting up right on the poor old worn out bed, in a sudden haste at waking up from what ever horrible nightmare that has been plaguing on the sleeping being. Now witheyes  
wide open, loud heavy breathing coming from the hedgehogs mouth can be heard as he stares off into nothingness, with the kind of look that shows that he's most likely trying to get rid of the horrible mental images his subconscious mind randomlyshowed  
him while deep within his sleep.

Shaking his head a bit in an attempt at trying to calm himself down from the sudden scare, looks around the room only to realize now that he most likely was dreaming, seeing as how he is able to make out the faint figures of furniture and objects

surrounding the bedroom, looks to his right only to see a more smaller yet living companion sleeping peacefully on its handmade pillow, curled up with an old worn out blanket unaware of his companions sudden abrupt awakening in the middle of thenight.

Seeing as how his mere nightmare didn't wake up his friend, he can can feel himself a bit more at ease seeing as how his latest nightmare didn't wake up the only two inhabitants in the small household he shared with. With sudden carefulness the youngteen  
slowly puts his head back on his pillow and stares a bit at the ceiling hoping that maybe he might be able to go to sleep if he try's to think of pleasant thoughts then perhaps he wouldn't have to worry of a second nightmare if there wereto  
be another one, since it wouldn't be the first time that his nightmares would have a continuation to where he last left off.

 _"C'mon Silver...pull yourself together, it was just a horrible dream, I mean it's not like it was real or anything, it's just a dream, dreams can't hurt you...but then why did it felt all so real? Like I actually lived though such a thing? No...there's no way I actually dreamt that based off from a memory...if I did I would most likely remember from where it's based off from, but I know that something like that never happen...right?"_

And with those final thoughts lingering on this mind, the young pale colored hedgehog finally managed to get back to sleep.

* * *

 **I'm a bit rusty with my attempts at writing Silver at the moment andhopefully I'll be able to make him sound more in character type, eventually.**

 **I'll try to update when I have more time, till then, R & R...I guess?**


End file.
